Terror a la isleña
by Shimmy Tsu
Summary: ¡Celebrar Halloween con amigos es lo mejor! En especial cuando se cuentan historias de terror... [Latin Hetalia/Uso de OCs]


**Terror a la isleña**

El clima del momento no era lo usual. Normalmente para finales de octubre, las noches se volvían algo más cálidas y agradables, anunciando así la próxima llegada del verano.

Sin embargo, la nubes se habían adueñado del cielo azabache, dejando solamente una estela abierta, como una pequeña herida, que dejaba entrever los débiles rayos de luna llena y unas cuántas estrellas. El viento helado calaba los huesos de la gente, adultos y niños que pasaban por ahí, dejando que el vaho de sus alientos de mostrasen en plena noche de primavera.

El muchacho que iba por la calle, esquivando a las familias y los pequeños grupos de adolescentes, gruñó por lo bajo y se acomodó mejor la bufanda que llevaba atada al cuello, la cual lograba tapar su nariz. Apretó el agarre que tenía sobre su mochila y apuró el paso, queriendo llegar por fin al edificio donde se reuniría con sus hermanos.

Doblando en una esquina, logró distinguir la forma del complejo de apartamentos que ya conocía de memoria. Se acercó al hall, pasando a saludar al portero que ya lo conocía de años y fue directo al ascensor.

Llegó al piso indicado. Sus pies lo guiaron hacia una de las múltiples puertas que se encontraba a lo largo del lúgubre pasillo. _462_ , ese era el número que buscaba.

Tocó sin temor alguno el timbre en reiteradas ocasiones. El frío le molestaba y quería entrar pronto.

―Hasta que al fin llegas ―comentó el muchacho que le abrió la puerta―, te tardaste _caleta_ , Robin. Ya nos estaba dando hambre con la Tiare y la Vicky.

―Odio el clima del Conti, es una mierda total… ―fue lo que respondió la isla porteña antes de entrar y dejar su pesado bolso sobre el mesón de la cocina. Abrió el cierre y comenzó a sacar los bocadillos que pasó a comprar al supermercado.

Alonso le ayudó con las cosas y lo guio hacia el living de su hogar. Sentadas y riéndose de algún chiste estaban las representaciones de Rapa Nui y Malvinas.

El castaño las saludó, agradeciendo el vaso de cerveza que la morena le estaba ofreciendo. Era la noche del 31 de octubre y los cuatro habían quedado en verse en la residencia que el chilote tenía en la capital chilena.

A diferencia de las demás naciones, ellos como islas no celebraban Halloween y mucho menos habían sido invitados a la fiesta que llevaba a cabo el Gringo en su casa ―por más que quisiesen ir, pero existía una normativa que no querían volver a romper―.

Aburridos y sin muchos planes para esos tres días de fiesta, las islas australes prefirieron pasar ese fin de semana largo a su manera, invitando a Victoria quien en un principio se había negado en participar de la junta de los chilenos, pero finalmente terminó aceptando.

― ¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora? ―preguntó Tiare dando un pequeño sorbo a su _fanshop_ ―. Ni piensen que veremos películas de terror. Ya bastante con la reunión que tuvimos el año pasado con las otras islas del continente.

― _Don't remind me that…_ ―susurró la pelirroja luego de llevarse una papa frita a la boca―. Tuvo que pasar una semana para que se me quitara el dolor de cabeza… Esos boludos gritaban re-fuerte.

Los dos varones asintieron en afirmación y se quedaron en silencio. A lo lejos podían escuchar las exclamaciones de horror de unos niños y las risas de algunos adolescentes.

Siguieron conversando de cosas triviales. Se pusieron al día sobre su vida tanto personal como "isleña", la relación que llevaban hasta ahora con sus hermanos y tutores, y alguna que otra noticia o cotilleo que habían oído en reuniones.

Hubo un momento de la noche en la que Alonso bostezó y miró con aburrimiento el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared de la habitación. Las manecillas indicaban que eran las diez y cuarenta y dos minutos. Desvió sus ojos castaños al resto de sus invitados quienes habían cambiado radicalmente la conversación.

― _¿Te aburres, chico?_ ―preguntó el Tué Tué divertido sobre la cabeza del rubio. Chiloé bufó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, eran pocas las veces en las que hablaba con aquel brujo, tomando en cuenta que cada vez que entablaban una conversación, el hechicero convertido en ave se volvía invisible para el resto de las personas, menos para su amigo, dejando a Alonso como "loco" frente a las demás islas y naciones.

― ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a molestar a los mocosos del edificio? ―gruñó por lo bajo, tratando que solamente el ser lo escuchara.

El Tué Tué soltó una carcajada aguda que pasaba a raspar gran parte de su garganta, mostrando los desastrosos y amarillentos dientes de su boca. Posó sus ojos rojizos sobre la representación y acentuó las arrugas de su rostro. ― _Sabes que no deberías ser así de altivo contra un brujo, caurito~. Mira que te puede pasar algo~._

El rubio lo ignoró, sabiendo que el hombre pájaro no haría nada mientras él estuviese en la habitación.

― _Erí' aburrido pendejo… ¿Y si les cuentas a tus amigos sobre mí~?_

El Tué Tué, para muchos, podría ser un brujo maligno que solo va a las casas por una taza de té. Para Alonso, solo era un tipo molesto que lo único que hacía era _pechar_ once en casas ajenas.

Pero que de igual modo le daba buenas ideas.

―Oigan _cauros_ ―llamó a las tres islas restantes―, ¿y si contamos _penaduras_?

― ¿Pena-qué? ―interrogó Victoria, perdida ante la extraña palabra.

―Oooh… ¡Yo quiero! ―exclamó alegre Robin, ¡al fin un poco de diversión!

Tiare lo meditó por unos segundos… Podría servir… Además estaban en Halloween y según tenía entendido, se contaban historias de terror.

―Está bien~ ―soltó alegre, mas levantó un dedo mientras su sonrisa se tornaba un tanto sádica―, pero pongamos unas reglas. Cada uno contará la historia más escalofriante que vivió en su isla, y tiene que girar en torno a las leyendas o mitos que se cuenten en su hogar. Y no Lonsito, no valen esos momentos de delicioso sexo que has tenido con el Trauco.

El susodicho se ruborizó hasta las orejas y comenzó a soltar diversos improperios a su hermana.

Minutos más tarde, y cuando el chilote se hubo relajado, los cuatro apagaron las luces del departamento y encendieron unas cuantas velas para darle más "ambiente" al lugar.

―Y bien… ¿quién empieza? ―preguntó Robin.

Sus hermanos miraron hacia la pelirroja que en todo momento estuvo callada.

―Yo digo que empiece la Vicky~ ―dijo la pascuense sonriendo hacia su amiga―. Es nuestra invitada y además no conocemos historias de las Malvinas-

― _Falkland._

―Lo que sea.

La isla británica suspiró, acomodó su cabello y cruzó sus piernas, alzando la vista hacia el techo buscando alguna historia de terror local de su casa.

―Oh, creo que no tengo ninguna… ―comentó algo apenada. Las islas chilenas la miraron con algo de decepción.

―En ese caso, creo que empezaré yo ―volvió a decir Tiare. Ni Robin ni Alonso se opusieron a lo pedido por su hermana. Victoria, por su parte, tomó un sorbo de su vaso con cerveza, esperando a que la morena comenzase.

―Pues bien, todo inició cuando yo era una simple niña pequeña…

 _No debía de aparentar más de ocho años, llevando unas cuantas décadas de vida. Mi población iba creciendo poco a poco y las cosas con nuestros dioses iban de maravilla._

 _Yo me quedaba a cargo de la esposa del ariki o jefe de la aldea. Esta señora me cuidaba como si fuese su propia hija, y me sobreprotegía demasiado debido a que algunos habitantes no me veían con buenos ojos._

 _Un día decidí escapar de mi_ Matu'a Vahine _y me escondí en el bosque para que no me encontraran. Estuve caminando toda la tarde y cuando la luna y las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo fue cuando decidí regresar._

 _Volteé por todos lados tratando de hallar el camino de vuelta, mas no lo encontré. Fue en ese momento en el que recordé que algunos días atrás unos niños desaparecieron tras internarse en el bosque y nunca lograron encontrarlos. No sabían si estaban vivos o muertos. Y con ese pensamiento aún latente en mi cabeza, corrí todo lo que mis piernas podían, pero fue en vano, logré perderme más de lo que estaba._

 _Me senté en un tronco caído mientras me regañaba internamente, porque solo a mí se me ocurría ir al bosque sin tomar en cuenta el lugar donde me encontraba para ubicar un camino de regreso. Sin embargo, tras unos arbustos escuché unos murmullos. De curiosa traté de acercarme lo más silenciosa posible, creyendo que se trataba de algún animalito._

 _Sin causar ruido, moví unas hojas que tapaban mi vista y lo que vi me dejó petrificada._

 _Frente a mí se encontraban dos hombrecillos, de piel oscura, gran dentadura y con el estómago hundido. Sus ojos de brillante color carmesí resplandecían bajo la tenue luz de luna. Hablaban en un idioma que no logré identificar._

 _Ambos estaban jugando con unos huesos que fácilmente, y para mi horror, pude reconocer. Eran los cadáveres de los niños desaparecidos, algunos inclusive mantenían trozos de músculos y el tinte rojizo de la sangre manchando el suelo, formando un espeso fango con olor nauseabundo. Estos aku aku jugaban con los cráneos como si fuesen balones, o cocos pequeños ya que el cabello seguía unido a la carne de la cabeza._

 _Intenté retroceder rápidamente aguantando las ganas de vomitar, pero al no despegar mi vista de esos seres, me tropecé, llamando así su atención. Estos, al verme, ampliaron sus putrefactas sonrisas, acercándose hacia mí._

 _Como pude me levanté y salí corriendo, sabiendo que los kava kava me seguían con el solo propósito de atraparme y quizás comerme. Sentía las piernas arder pero el escuchar las risas frenéticas de ambos me ganaba el coraje y el terror para seguir huyendo._

 _No supe en qué momento llegué a mi aldea, pero no disminuí mi andar hasta llegar a mi casa y abrazar con fuerza al Ariki._

 _Tanto él como matu'a vahine me preguntaron donde estuve y porqué estaba corriendo, mas no pude decirles ni una sola palabra._

 _Los dos aku aku me observaban desde la ventana, asegurándose que no dijera ni una palabra sobre ellos. Y velaron sobre mi sueño durante dos días hasta que al fin se marcharon al interior del bosque…_

―… y es por eso que siempre tengo estatuillas moai kava kava dentro de mi casa.

Las islas restantes tragaron un poco duro tras el relato de la rapa nui, quien sonreía de manera natural, como si lo que contó hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás fuese simplemente un cuento para niños.

― ¿De verdad esas cosas… te persiguieron para comerte…? ―se atrevió a preguntar la pelirroja mientras se remojaba los labios resecos por el suspenso. Tiare asintió y bebió de su cerveza una vez más, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¡Pero bueno, sigo viva y ahora le toca a Robin! ―exclamó inesperadamente la pascuense, asustando a los presentes apuntando con su dedo índice al más bajo. El castaño abrió la boca para protestar, mas la gélida sonrisa que le dirigió su hermana lo hizo callar y carraspear para aclararse la garganta mientras pensaba en algo.

― _"_ _Podría hablarles sobre los piratas… Nah, muy cliché de mi parte. ¡Oh, el perro sin cabeza…! No… Tiare dijo que eso no asustaba ni a las moscas. Tch, no es mi culpa ser tan pequeño que ni historias de terror ten-… Oh, cierto… está… Él…"_

―Bien, ya sé qué contarles ―dijo en tono solemne, tronándose los nudillos por el leve escalofrío que le dio al recordar aquello.

Los otros tres se acomodaron y esperaron pacientemente a que Robin inicie.

―Puede que esté acostumbrado ver a los fantasmas y algunos duendes y hadas, pero este tipo… Me tomó por sorpresa hace unos años…

 _Corría los años treinta del siglo pasado. La población estaba creciendo gradualmente tras por fin lograr una colonización estable. Recuerdo que logré crecer hasta aparentar unos trece años aproximadamente, no era una edad con la que me sintiera cómodo, pero era lo que tenía._

 _Las personas vivían felices. Los hombres salían a la pesca de langosta; las mujeres se quedaban en las casas preparando la comida, esperando a que sus maridos regresasen del mar; los niños jugaban en la playa, todo normal._

 _Si uno se ponía a recorrer el pequeño pueblo, lo primero que llamaba la atención era la falta de cortinas en los hogares. ¿Para qué íbamos a tenerlas si no había nada que ocultar?_

 _En fin, todo era paz y armonía. Un día, cuando los pescadores habían regresado de la pesca, llegó a nuestro poblado el nuevo gobernador, enviado desde Valparaíso. Como no contemplábamos con las casas necesarias para más personas, mi nuevo jefe, junto a su familia, trajo los materiales necesarios para construir su propia vivienda._

 _Tras haberme presentado ante él, me preguntó cuál era el mejor lugar para iniciar con la construcción. Le mostré las parcelas disponibles, pero a la señora le llamó la atención un terreno baldío con una casa que no recordaba haber tenido. Inspeccionamos el interior y el exterior de la propiedad la cual parecía estable, salvo por unos tablones del piso que estaban un tanto podridos por la humedad._

 _Viendo que ya no necesitaba tanta madera como imaginó, el gobernador donó los materiales a los pobladores y solo se quedó con unos pocos solo para restaurar el suelo de su nuevo hogar. Los vecinos, junto conmigo, fuimos a ayudarle a sacar esas piezas que ya no servirían para cambiarlas por las nuevas hasta que nos topamos con algo que jamás imaginamos._

 _Al levantar el viejo piso, bajo este, encontramos el cadáver de una persona adulta. Ya no le quedaba nada de piel ni músculo; la quijada estaba abierta, como si el fallecido hubiese estado gritando antes de morir; iba vestido con un traje completo de la época victoriana, junto con un gran sombrero de copa._

 _La mujer del gobernador me alejó de allí mientras comencé a reír histéricamente, no sé si fue por los nervios o algo, pero no podía detenerme. Nunca me había pasado algo parecido, como pirata saqueé muchas tumbas y he visto varios cadáveres, pero jamás me había dado un ataque de risa como ese. Y lo peor, no pude distinguir quién era el tipo que se encontraba muerto en la casa del gobernador._

 _A la semana siguiente, y luego de haber santificado y quemado los huesos, fui a la casa de mi jefe para iniciar con el plan de desarrollo del pueblo. Entré y como este aún no llegaba, me dejaron esperando en el living, lugar donde cambiamos las maderas. Para no aburrirme, miré por la ventana para ver las nubes pasar, hasta que me percaté de algo que me inquietó._

 _A lo lejos, sobre una colina, se encontraba un hombre alto, vestido elegantemente y que portaba un sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza. Este señor me miraba fijamente a pesar de la distancia. Hice una mueca y desvié mi vista a otro punto, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo y a los pocos segundos regresé la mirada hacia el hombre, llevándome la sorpresa de que este estaba_ más cerca todavía _._

 _Temblé involuntariamente y me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentado, pero cada vez que despegaba la vista de la ventana, aunque sea por unos segundos, el hombre se acercaba más y más. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la casa, pude percatarme de que su altura no era común, medía poco más de tres metros y lo único que hacía era mirarme, con unos ojos completamente negros y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro._

 _Traté de alejarme, pero a cada ventana que me iba, el señor me seguía. No dejaba de observarme, de analizarme, de juzgarme. Traté de hablar con él pero no me respondía, solo se quedaba de pie, nada más._

 _Hubo un punto en que llegué a gritar que se largara, que me disculpaba por haberme reído de él, más no se inmutó y siguió con lo suyo, hasta que lentamente levantó su brazo, extendiéndolo por completo y me señaló con su dedo índice, un dedo largo al igual que él y tan delgado como una rama. Y antes de que abriese su boca, lancé una lámpara hacia la ventana, quebrándola en el acto y causando que todos los vidrios se esparcieran por el piso nuevo._

 _La mujer del gobernador fue hacia donde me encontraba, mirándome con preocupación ya que al parecer no oyó mis gritos por estar haciendo unos quehaceres en el patio, pero al ver que la ventana de su casa explotaba regresó rápidamente, encontrándome de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando mi cabeza con las dos manos, con los ojos cerrados y murmurando reiteradas veces "perdón por reírme, perdón por reírme"._

 _Durante los siguientes días, por orden de mi jefe, se mandó a que en todas las casas se instalasen cortinas y que estas se cerrasen durante la noche._

―Y esa es la historia de "El Hombre de tres metros" ―terminó de decir Robin mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, recordar todo aquello aún le perturbaba.

Los chicos seguían en silencio, viendo con algo de lástima a la isla porteña. Y pensar que pasó por algo tan… escalofriante cuando recién lo estaban colonizando.

Tiare paseó la vista por todos una vez más, ya iban dos y solo le faltaba el chilote. A Victoria la dejaría última ya que al parecer la chica inglesa aún seguía pensando en alguna historia de terror para contar a sus amigos.

El rubio, al sentir la azulada mirada de la pascuense, suspiró y volvió a acomodarse en el suelo. Era bien sabido que su isla estaba llena, pero llena de historias que le dejaban los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Sin embargo, para él, escoger el relato perfecto era todo un desafío. Vivió por mucho y en carne propia, todas y cada una de esas leyendas que tanta fama le dio a su querido territorio insular.

De los nervios se mordió la uña del pulgar, escuchó las dos historias de sus hermanos mientras seguía pensando cuál relatar. Cerró los ojos por unos momentos hasta que recordó algo, un suceso que vivió años antes de conocer a Antonio o a Manuel.

―Ya sé qué contarles. Creo que lo habrán escuchado una vez, pero nunca desde mi punto de vista ―dijo de manera solemne, agravando un poco más su voz.

Los dos castaños se miraron, preguntándose mentalmente cuál de todas las leyendas chilotes contaría la representación.

Victoria se mantuvo callada.

―Les narraré el origen… o más bien dicho, el cómo conocí _al cuero_ …

 _Fue antes de la llegada de Antonio a mi territorio, o antes de que llegara hacia el Manu. Yo era muy pequeño en ese tiempo, recién me estaba solidificando como una representación de la isla, así como con los chonos y los tehuelches._

 _Recordarán también que era muy inquieto. Tía Tehuelche nunca despegaba su vista sobre mí y eso me ponía nervioso, como niño lo único que quería era salir a recorrer los distintos pantanos, lagos, riachuelos, estar con los animales, etcétera. Pero nunca me quitaba de su lado, incluso cuando teníamos que ir a lavar la ropa._

 _En una de esas salidas, mi tía me llevó a uno de los riachuelos que desembocaban en el mar. Yo me había sentado a su lado y la veía lavar tranquilamente la ropa ya que en pocas horas llegaría tía Mapuche y todo tenía que estar perfecto._

 _Aburrido, posé mi vista en el mar. A veces me gustaba hacer eso ya que el ondeo de las olas me fascinaba, incluso una vez juré haber visto un gran tronco flotando en el horizonte, pero esa es otra historia._

 _Estaba en ello cuando de pronto divisé un pedazo de tela flotando en el agua. Le avisé a tía Tehuelche y ella al levantar la vista y seguirla hacia donde apuntaba mi dedo, logró divisarlo._

 _Esperamos a que la corriente lo acercase hacia nosotros y vimos que se trataba de un gran pedazo de cuero de vaca. Se encontraba limpio y al parecer era buen material. Mi tía pensó que podría servir para hacer algún bolso o ropa nueva para mí, así que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se metió al agua para poder alcanzarlo._

 _En eso, vi como el cuero sacaba un par de ojos, como de caracol, de color rojo, como si le hubiesen inyectado sangre, y posó su vista en la tehuelche. La mujer supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien y me gritó que me alejara, pero no pude hacerlo ya que en ese mismo instante, esa cosa se levantó y en un abrazo opresor, atrapó a mi tía. Me congelé, no podía mover mis piernas del puro miedo. Vi cómo esa cosa trataba de comerse a mi único familiar de la isla, y sus gritos de terror al tratar de liberarse me dejaron como en un trance. Sentía las pequeñas olas del agua en mis pies y el sonido desgarrador de los huesos de mi tía quebrarse._

 _Si no me movía el cuero iba a comerme, lo tenía bien claro pero un hubo caso en que yo me moviera. Veía la sangre de tía Tehuelche mezclarse con las aguas, tratando de evitar ser arrastrada por esa criatura al fondo del mar._

 _No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero en un momento el cuero dejó de abrazar a mi tía y la soltó, huyendo rápidamente y dejándonos solos en la playa. Tía Tehuelche estaba tirada en el suelo, con varias heridas profundas y con los huesos de los brazos y las piernas triturados. De repente apareció tía Mapuche con algunos curanderos quienes fueron a atender inmediatamente a mi tía. Tío Chono también apareció y me arrastró lejos del lugar._

 _Tuvieron que pasar dos lunas llenas para que volviese a ver a tía Tehuelche de pie._

 _Nunca más volví a acercarme al mar._

Chiloé desvió la vista de sus amigos y se quedó observando un punto en específico de la habitación. Tenía bien claro que había estado llorando, sentía las mejillas calientes y el rastro fresco de lágrimas sobre estas.

El silencio reinó sobre las cuatro islas. Si bien querían asustar a los otros, recordar esos episodios de niñez les dejó un mal sabor en la boca.

Victoria se mantuvo callada en los tres relatos, mirando a los ojos de cada uno de sus amigos. Iba a tomar un sorbo de su cerveza cuando de pronto sintió algo caer de su boca. Pasó con cuidado la mano sobre su labio, percatándose de un líquido espeso y caliente sobre ella. Dirigió la vista hacia el dorso y vio un rastro de sangre en ella.

― _G-guys…_ ―llamó en inglés, tartamudeando.

Tiare levantó la vista y miró hacia la pelirroja, viendo la sangre caer de la boca de esta. Presa del terror, golpeó a sus dos hermanos para que vieran a la británica.

Malvinas bajó la vista hacia su regazo, viendo con sumo terror que lo que había salido de su interior fue un corazón.

Un corazón humano.

Con nuevas oleadas de náuseas, se tapó la boca para evitar que más partes humanas salieran de ella. Mas no pudo seguir aguantando y lo próximo que vomitó fue un par de ojos.

Todos en la habitación comenzaron a entrar en pánico. Victoria estaba en el suelo, doblada, expulsando grandes cantidades de sangre y órganos. No sabían de dónde provenía todo ello, pero no lograban saber qué hacer.

Alonso trató de averiguar si lo que le ocurría a la pelirroja era obra de magia negra, mas no logró sentir nada extraño.

En ese instante, todo el edificio comenzó a remecerse. El aullido de los perros, las alarmas de los autos y ventanas explotando se volvieron el único ruido de fondo.

Con dificultad, los dos varones tomaron de los hombros a la británica quien aún seguía vomitando litros espesos de sangre. Tiare iluminaba el camino con una linterna mientras bajaban las escaleras. La intensidad del temblor iba aumentando cada vez más a medida que descendían las escaleras hacia el primer piso y no creían que terminaría pronto.

Un grito de dolor los hizo detenerse. La pascuense al voltearse vio con los ojos abiertos a sus hermanos que, con horror miraban el espacio vacío entre ambos, donde anteriormente cargaban a la pelirroja. De las paredes comenzó a gotear un líquido espeso y nauseabundo, que rápidamente lograron relacionar con sangre.

Y de terror, huyeron, saliendo del edificio hacia las calles de Santiago en dirección a la casa de Manuel.

Mientras tanto, Victoria sonrió desde la ventana en el departamento del chilote, limpiándose el jugo de tomate de la boca y comiéndose las uvas peladas que anteriormente escupió. Los dos soldados, uno inglés y otro argentino, chocaron sus puños con ellas, riéndose del trío de jóvenes que lograron espantar con un simple juego de ilusión.

Nadie le ganaba a _Falklands Islands_ si se trataba de Halloween.

* * *

 **Eh, los personajes de Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen, salvo Robin y Alonso(?)**

 **¡Feliz Halloween! Aunque en Chile no es una fiesta taaan importante, igual se celebra con historias de terror, dulces y hermosos feriados *corazón***

 **Ahora una breve explicación de las historias narradas~**

 **-Kava Kava: En Rapa Nui existen los moais Kava Kava, que representan a unos demonios malvados de la zona. En la historia original, el hijo del primer Ariki los encontró en el bosque y por miedo a que estos le hicieran algo, guardó silencio por dos días hasta que estos dejaron de mirarlo. Al haberse visto a salvo, en madera de toromiro talló la figura esquelética de estos seres y con coral blanco les hizo los ojos. En la isla, el tener estos moais mirando hacia dentro de la casa significa que estarás a salvo de estos espíritus.**

 **-Hombre de tres metros: En Juan Fernández, al ser isla de piratas y colonizada, es normal escuchar historias de diversos fantasmas. Si bien la existencia de este es solo para asustar a los niños por la noche, su origen se remonta en el mito del porqué en la isla se comenzó a usar cortinas. La explicación está en el libro _Memorias Insulares_.**

 **-El cuero: Es propio de la mitología chilota. Es un ser que se disfraza como un pedazo de cuero de vacuno que se acerca sigilosamente a su presa. Cuando esta está lo suficientemente cerca del agua, el cuero la atrapa con sus filosos tentáculos que hacen de flequillo del cuero, y la abraza para luego hundirla a lo más profundo del río o mar y le succiona toda la sangre. Para matarlo se necesita un pedazo de madera y tiene que ser la machi quien mate a la criatura, quien confunde la rama con una persona y muere perforado.**

 **-Fantasmas de las Malvinas: No hallé mitos o leyendas de la isla, solo una larga explicación de la guerra. Quise aprovecharme de esto y utilicé a los fantasmas de los soldados (principalmente ingleses y argentinos) quienes estuvieron allí.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, llevo todo el mes de octubre escribiendo esto, beteada por una amiga que lee Stephen King y que me ayudó con el "terror".**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Dejen sus reviews si les gustó!**

 **¡Saludos! :D**


End file.
